Two Monsters
by Jessika Zaffani
Summary: You're Frankenstein and I'm a werewolf.


**Two Monsters ****(**Frankenwolf **– **_Ruby_ Lucas_ & Doutor Whale_**).**

**Sinopse: **Ruby Lucas **(**Red Riding Hood**)** há muito tempo vinha se sentindo sozinha, se sentindo _um monstro. _No entanto, ao conversar com o Doutor Whale **(**Doctor Frankenstein**) **percebe que não é a única com um passado que queira esquecer, afinal ele também era _um monstro. _Sendo assim, inevitavelmente se tornam _dois monstros, _descobrindo em seguida uma maneira de se _concertarem._

**Capítulo Único.**

You're _Frankenstein_ and I'm a _werewolf_.

"Obrigado. De _monstro_ para _monstro_."

As palavras ainda se acentuavam pouco a pouco entre a cabeça da mulher em questão. Tal garota era Ruby Lucas, ou simplesmente a Red Riding Hood.

Para ser sincero, tais palavras não eram a única coisa que preenchia a sua cabeça, mas sim um amontoado de palavras que trocara com o médico mais cedo, e isso deixava a morena em tremenda confusão.

A confusão não era por conta de ser chamada de _monstro, _ou algo do gênero, ao contrário, Ruby sempre soubera que era um monstro – quer dizer, depois que ela descobrira que era uma lobisomem e comera seu antigo namorado –, ou seja, motivo aparente para tanta confusão era o que menos devia ocorrer, porém ela se sentira _compreendida _pela primeira vez na vida.

"Queria que meu nome ficasse marcado para sempre, mas todos pensam que é o nome de _um monstro_".

A mulher só conseguia sorrir com o bendito emaranhado de lembranças da tal conversação. Afinal, Whale, Doutor Whale sempre parecera para si uma incógnita, no passado, quando a maldição ainda não havia sido quebrada, por vezes pegava observando-o, querendo tentar decifrá-lo, mas nunca conseguira ir a fundo do que no momento parecia ser algo imparcial.

E com tal quebra de maldição, com tal troca de palavras, de tal momento _monstro _com _monstro _a compreensão enfim lhe chegou, quer dizer, ela não se sentia mais _sozinha._

— O que tanto pensa, Ruby? — Uma voz feminina pegou-lhe em surpresa. A morena que há pouco estava com os olhos presos ao bule, no momento saiu de seu devaneio pessoal.

— Em nada, vovó — respondeu a anciã com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nada mais fora dito, a mulher apenas retornou a pensar, a relembrar as palavras que tanto impregnaram em sua memória e isso fazia a mesma sorrir mais e mais.

— Você esta estranha! — A avó da garota constatou o óbvio.

— Eu sei — Ruby respondeu-a. — Vovó vou sair, daqui a pouco volto e te ajudo novamente.

Antes que a sua avó lhe respondesse algo, a mulher tratou de se retirar de trás do balcão, pegando sua jaqueta, e saindo rapidamente do estabelecimento.

A morena corria entre as ruas, sentindo o ar fresco bater em seu rosto, respirando-o suavemente e se sentindo finalmente _livre._

Ela não conseguia lembrar há quanto tempo que não se sentia assim, por muito tempo ela se sentiu apenas uma _aberração_, porém com a descoberta que não era a única que tinha algo a esconder, uma pontada de felicidade irradiou seu coração.

Seus olhos brilharam ao avistar o local procurado – o hospital –. A mulher adentrou o mesmo rapidamente, procurando entre corredores o _outro monstro _tão compreensivo.

Se ela sabia o que o diria? O que faria? Não, ela não sabia. A única coisa que sabia é que precisava mostrar a Whale que ele _realmente _não era o único, que juntos eles poderiam se _consertar._

— Ruby? — A voz do homem sôo por trás da morena, pegando-a de surpresa. — O que faz aqui tão tarde da noite?

Ela somente sorriu mais uma vez, virando-se e o olhando.

— Você esta bem? — Ele perguntou-lhe de imediato.

A mulher assentira com a cabeça, respirando profundamente e caminhando passos até em frente do homem, e sem pensar duas vezes, levando seu corpo até seu encontro. Levando exatamente seus lábios até os lábios dele, e assim beijando-o.

O médico parecia assustado. Ruby também estava, mas não se importou com aquilo.

— Ruby?! — Whale sussurrou assim que se afastaram, olhando-a ainda perplexo.

— Podemos nos _consertar _— a morena sorriu mais uma vez. — Eu prometo isso. De _monstro _para _monstro._

xxx


End file.
